


FrUK Drabbles

by chamomilekai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Fluff, FrUK, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilekai/pseuds/chamomilekai
Summary: Some FrUK/FACE family for you, because I love them.





	FrUK Drabbles

Hours went by before Francis walked back into the bedroom, showered, but still tired from little sleep. "Afternoon!" He laughed to himself, but nonetheless, laughing.

England had apparently fallen asleep again, and the kids had up and gone from their spots next to him. He woke up, groggy and disoriented.

France made his way over, moving close and leaving kisses all over his lover's face, "Mon cher... where are the boys...?"

England hummed contently. "Mm, out playing somewhere..." He returned the kisses with equal playfulness, quite enjoying the moment.

"Oui... good..." The other purred, kissing down Arthur neck, just trying to relax the Brit- trying to keep him away from worry.

Arthur laughed absentmindedly. "Come here, lovely."

France smiled, getting up close and personal, wrapping his arms around England's waist.

Arthur held Francis' face in his hands. They rolled onto the bed, more laughing and smiling than actual kissing at this point.

"You're so beautiful" The Frenchman laughed, kissing his bottom lip, "And you're mine..." Arthur was peppered with kisses.

England scrunched his face up at the plethora of affection. "God forgive me if I die to this." He hummed, planting a long kiss on the other's mouth.

France cupped his face, holding the kiss longer.

For the next while, hums and sounds of blissful content were all that was heard, next to some laughter and ticklish giggles. 

\-- End --

 

// Edited from a roleplay.


End file.
